The present invention relates to a document shredder with a continuously wound vinyl bag, and more particularly, to a document shredder with a continuously wound vinyl bag which can cut the destroyed paper into narrow strips or chips and simultaneously collect the shredded strips in the vinyl bag.
Conventionally, there have been known cutting apparatuses for shredding paper documents having only a shredding function and garbage containers with a collection bag therein.
The conventional cutting apparatus for a document shredder which cuts the paper into narrow strips or chips, is provided with only a loading portion for receiving the shredded strips of destroyed paper. When the shredded strips are loaded in excess of the shredder's capacity the shredded strips should be transferred to a garbage bag for disposal by manual labor. Therefore, there is the inconvenience that the shredded strips of the paper may be scattered indoors and the scattered strips should be swept up in the course of collection, and also that such course of action may pollute the indoor air due to fine dirty materials. Accordingly, there is a need for a document shredder which can allow the shredded strips of the destroyed paper documents to be automatically housed in a collection bag without scattering after the paper documents are shredded.